Never Panic!
by FirstYearCamper
Summary: Punk!Annabeth sees Nerdy!Percy at a Panic! at the Disco concert that Percy was dragged to by Thalia and Annabeth get jealous. AU


**AN: So this is based on a music festival i went to and watched Panic! at the Disco perform live. Also i am writing this while wearing a Panic! shirt if you are wondering. The point of view is kind of weird but eh i don't feel like making it all one person**

The music pumped through him, his own heartbeat mimicking that of the drum, as he rises from his seat to see over those seated

in front of him. He is utterly out of place with his pressed collar shirt and glasses with thick frames. How he ended up at an

alternative music festival is beyond him, but he believes it relates to some bet he lost to his cousin, Thalia, who with her band tanks

and black beat up converse, fits right in. Sadly, Thalia abandoned him for garlic fries and he is now tapping his foot to "Hallelujah"

by himself. As the last 'but I love her anyway' leaves the singers mouth, he cheers on some what enthusiastically, but his slow

claps are cut of by a voice asking him

"what did I miss?"

Assuming Thalia had returned from her venture he turns to answers, but shuts his mouth when he sees honey gold ringlets

walking by him instead of the spiky black hair of his cousin. He know for she it is not Thalis when he meets a pair of stormy grey

eyes that stare at him intently. Jumbles of words come out of his mouth in attempt to answer the girl, but he manages to a point for

her to understand. At that point she was able to take a look at the person whose seat was one over from her own, and her

eyebrows knitted together in recognition,

"Percy?"

He head, which he tried to advert from the girl next to him, whips up to look at her and address her,

"oh, hi Annabeth."

Now to say that Annabeth was stunned to see the nerd from her Senior Chemistry class was an understatement, so instead of

fixating on that fact, she turns to the band, sings their heart out to the lyrics of "This is Gospel". Percy, now realizes the girl next to

him is the same one who sits two seats in front of him everyday, cannot take his eyes off of her. Her nose the curves up to point

that make him want to bop it. Her eyebrow, which are as blond are hair, but in great contrast to her eyes which are coated in black

makeup , thus making eye grey eyes somehow more startling. He takes in the amount of piercings she has on one ear, before

noticing the small exclamation point tattoo behind her right ear. He wants to ask her about it, and he tries to get her attention, but

the blaring music drowns out his voice. He goes to tap her shoulder as she turns to him, causing his tan skin to show a tint of red.

Annabeth thinks it is cute when he blushes, but would never say that out loud. She leans in a little too close to ask him what he

wanted, leaving Percy in a stuttering mess, and never having his sea green eyes meet hers. Annabeth knew who Percy was, and

even if she acted as though she did not care about anyone in their grade she took a fascination to a specific raven haired boy with

thick black framed glasses. If her friends found out the jokes would be endless and that is why no one knows. So when a girl

carrying a basket of garlic fries approached Percy she felt what could be described of jealousy, but of course know knew she felt

this way. She, trying to ignore the scene beside her, turned back to the band she came to see. This happens to no avail.

Thalia had finally purchased her fries and return to her seat. As she walks down the seat to approach her row she sees her

introvert cousin blushing and talking to the girl to him. She smirks and goes to her seat. Once there she addresses Percy, the smirk

never leaving her mouth. The introduction to "Miss Jackson" blasted from the speakers and motivates Thalia to ask Percy,

"So you want to make blondie Miss Jackson?"

Percy high pitched response makes her day as she laughs loudly drawing the blonde girl's attention.

Annabeth turned to hear the spiking haired girl talking and grabbing Percy's arm as he blushed. Why could not that be her? She

saw the girl, who she thought she heard being referred to as Thals grab a beer that was placed in the cup holders in front them,

shocking Annabeth. She watched in shock as the seventeen year old nerd look a sip of the girls beer. Thals taps Percy's shoulder

and he turns to me, realizes that she was staring. She suppresses a blush as turns to face to pair head on. The spiky hair girl

speaks up,

"Hey, I am Thalia"

Annabeth introduces herself as Thalia whispers something in Percy's ear making him blush a deep shade of red. Annabeth

clenches her fists and responds again,

"I actually am in Percy's Chem class, I don't recognize you do you go to Goode?"

Thalia laughs and in a carefree tone responds,

"Oh Gods no, I am in college"

She raises her beer to display the wristband given to people over 21. Annabeth simply nods, wondering what the hell Percy

Jackson is doing with a college punk girl, but puts that in the back of her brain and soaks in the voice of Brendon Urie as she

clenches her fists.

They announce that this is the last song make Percy sigh in relief as well as sort what sad as he knows the girl wearing a Panic!

shirt and has a exclamation point tattoo will soon leave to see a different band on one of the many other stages. The only song

Percy recognizes is now being performed, and he acts as if he fits in for one song, rolling up his shirt sleeves, running his fingers

through his shaggy black hair and singing every word. Thalia looks at him like he is crazy with the sudden shift, but does nothing to

object. He almost forgets that Annabeth is one seats over, almost. But when the last chord is played and a girl with honey gold

ringlet wearing a band t-shirt and has a tattoo behind her right ear grabs the front of his shirt, wrinkling it and pushes her red

stained lip against him he tells himself not to panic, which is hard for a guy how is seventeen and never been kissed, much less

from an attractive punk girl. So when she pulls away and Thalia is laughing, he pulls her back to him and kisses her gently he does

not panic and hold her to him. And when that Monday they pull to school is a old truck blasting "Hallelujah" and enter the school

building holding hands, he tells himself to never panic.


End file.
